Plage ou le titre qui n'a pratiquement rien a voir
by Anzuki
Summary: Allez, have fun dans ce petit délire d'une royai-iste un peu barge !
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous ! Ayant le vu les quelques rewiews, j'ai décidé de continuer les fics, et royai justement ! (comme si j'allais faire du Edwin beurk #se lave la bouche au cif# )

PS : Les chapitres sont cours désolée …

XxXxXxXxX Donc je commence ! XxXxXxXxX

Bonne lecture,

Votre Anzuki

Chapitre 1 : Plage&Parc

« Que diriez-vous de quelques semaines de vacances sur les îles tropicales ? » fit une voix

« Vous avez produit d'excellent résultats colonel, vous et vos subordonnés. Aussi je voulais vous donnez ces 2 petites semaines de congés. Acceptez-vous ? »

Le Colonel Mustang et son équipes regardèrent le généralissime avec un étonnement éloquent… Faut dire qu'il y a de quoi quand le chef des armées du pays débarque et vous propose 2 semaines de vacances aux tropiques.

Le Colonel demanda à ses subordonnés leurs confirmations, qu'il obtint sans problème.

Le Président leur annonça que leur train partirait demain vers 15H00, et qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de leurs uniformes (Note de l'auteur : Moi j'emmènerais pas mon uniforme de l'armée en vacances mais bon - -' )

« Encore merci Président !!! »

« C'est vraiment cool ça » fit Havoc « Enfin quelques vacances, peinard, tranquille ! »

Riza approuva d'un hochement de tête, tandis que les autres souriaient en détaillant leur futur programme. Puis vint l'heure pour les militaires de partir, leur demi-journée étant finie.

« Lieutenant, vous partez tout de suite, ou bien je laisse la porte ouverte ? »

« Oh excusez-moi, oui je part tout de suite attendez. »

Ils sortirent puis soudain le colonel dit :

« Vous savez Lieutenant Hawkeye, je suis sûr qu'il y a des filles superbes là-bas »

« En quoi votre vie privée me regarde t'elle ? » rétorqua Riza.

« Oh juste parce que là-bas justement, les belles filles sont blondes o »

Riza se retint à grand peine de lui foutre son poing dans la gueule (Note de l'auteur : Mon dieu quelle féminité ça fait peur XD) Elle savait qu'une des activités préférées de son supérieur était de la narguer pour la faire sortir de ses gonds (Note de l'auteur : Oh je me calme )

Elle se reprit tout de même très vite mais son supérieur n'en avait pas fini :

« Lieutenant, vous devriez profiter de ces congés pour montrer vos attributs féminins ? »

En disant ces mots, Roy loucha sur la poitrine de Riza, qui répondit de la même voix que le colonel :

« Vous savez,Colonel, si vous continuez à parler comme ça aux femmes, je crois que vous allez avoir des problèmes de descendances…

Puis elle partit, laissant derrière elle un Roy qui avait instinctivement protégé ses parties intimes.

Quand Riza arriva chez elle, elle se mit à faire directement sa valise. Alors qu'elle venait de la fermer, elle vit devant sa porte un étrange paquet. « KDO DS FLAMES » était écrit dessus, elle l'ouvrit, puis découvrit un maillot de bain très très court. Elle remarqua aussi qu'un mot avait été griffonné sur l'étiquette : « Pour montrer votre féminité Lieutenant ! »

Maudissant son supérieur, elle décida d'aller sortir Black Hayate. Ils se mirent donc en route, en direction du parc. Soudain, la laisse de Black Hayate se détacha de sa main et …


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : L'(in)connu du parc

Riza hurla :

« Hey reviens imbécile ! »

« Wooouuuuaaaarhhhhh !!!!!!»

Le cri venait de la silhouette près du lac

« Lâche-moi sale clebs ! »

« Black Hayate ! Au pied !Tout de suite ! » La voix de Riza était tellement dure et autoritaire, que le chien obéit sans discuter.

Riza s'avança vers l'homme :

« Excusez-moi, monsieur je suis déso….. »elle venait soudain de reconnaître l'homme

« …lée ? » Termina t-il, d'une voix amusée

« Vos talent de dressage semble avoir des lacunes, je ne l'aurait jamais cru, venant de vous Lieutenant »

« Que faites-vous là Colonel ????? »

« Je pourrais vous retourner la question, mais comme je suis un gentleman, je vais commencer par vous répondre : Et bien, je réfléchissais à un moyen subtil et agréable pour accoster les jolies filles de là-bas. Et vous Lieutenant ? »

« Décidément, le parc ne vous réussit pas. J'allais dire la détente mais comme vous passer vos journées à dormir sur les dossiers,il ne vaut mieux pas. Bref, comme j'allais vous le die, je promène mon chien ! »

Le sourire du Colonel diminua grandement pendant la tirade de Riza. Très bien, elle voulait la guerre, elle l'aurait …

« Et bien Lieutenant ! Vous allez faire fuir tout les hommes à vous comporter comme ça ! Vous allez finir vielle fille, toute rance au passage, seule, sans avoir connu l'amour ! Dommage, car moi je serais certainement marié, pas comme vous Lieut…. »

Un féroce coup de pied à un endroit (méthodiquement) choisi envoya un Roy plié en deux dans le lac juste derrière lui

« Waaarrrffffhllouuuspsafuifyusi ! Lieutenant ! a l'aide ! »

« Et bien Colonel ! Je doute que les filles dont vous parliez tout à l'heure ne soit pas dégoûtée par votre agréable odeur de vase ! »

Sur ces entrefaites, Riza éclata d'un rire joyeux. Black Hayate se mis soudain à poursuivre u oiseau qui passait près de lui. Mais l'oiseau s'envola au dessus du lac. Le chien sauta, mais retomba immédiatement … Dans le lac ( pour ça imaginez un chien sautant à la « l'Oréal/Superman », mais foirant magistralement son atterrissage ici en l'occurrence dans l'eau XD). Il retomba sur la tête de Roy, mais problème… Il eu tellement peur qu'il se pissa dessus, ou plutôt, il passa sur la tête du Colonel. Riza s'écroula de rire, pliée en deux par terre, en tapant du point sur le sol. Soudain, une fille prénommé Aline passa juste a cet instant précis. Roy la regarda, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi :

« Mon dieu,tout mais pas ma petite amie… ».

La petite amie s'arrêta, et regarda alternativement Riza pliée de rire, Roy couvert de vase et de déjections de chien.

« Roy je ne connais plus ! » hurla t'elle !

Puis elle s'éloigna de la scène, d'un pas (très) rageur. Roy avait l'air si dépité, que Riza eu pitié de lui. Elle se releva, puis tendis sa main à Roy pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau. Elle lui donna un mouchoir pour s'essuyer il grommela

« Lieutenant, vous allez payer pour ça »

«Hey ! personne ne vous a obligé à me provoquer ! Il n'empêche que je viens d'assister à un évènement historique ! le célèbre Roy Mustang vient de se faire jeter ! »

**Alors verdict ? rewiews please pour mon inspiration XD !**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Parc et Train

« S'il vous plait Lieutenant, ne rigolez pas … »

« Excusez-moi » fit Riza, qui en avait encore les larmes aux yeux « Mais ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas rit autant ! »

« Non, au final ce n'est pas a vous de vous excusez, mais à moi. Je n'aurais pas du vous provoquer. Acceptez-vous mes plus plates excuses, ainsi qu'une invitation a un restaurant quand nous arriverons à la plage ? »

« Oh, mais euh ou..oui d'accord, j'accepte . »

Une fois retournée chez elle, Riza alla directement se doucher. Laissant l'eau couler sur son visage, elle se remémora cet après-midi. Elle esquissa un sourire en revoyant le Colonel dans l'eau. Désormais, quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait vraiment envie de partir.

De son côté, Roy aussi se remémorait sa journée riche en événement

#Déjà les vacances avancées, la rencontre avec Hawkeye au parc …. # A cet instant, il se souvint du rire de sa subordonnée, ses yeux brillant de joie comme pendant leur enfance …. Il se surprit même a sourire malgré sa rupture. Enfin bref, maintenant, lui aussi avait vraiment envie de partir.

Le lendemain , les militaires se retrouvèrent dans le train. Le voyage commença alors.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la porte du wagon s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un chariot remplit de friandises (Ndla : Pour cette scène imaginez dans le Poudlard Express mdr)

Roy se servit largement, il faut dire que son ventre faisait un sacré remdam. Une voix grésillante sortit soudain du haut-parleur :

« L'arrivé à la plage de la Paix-Bleue est prévue dans 45 minutes. En attendant, la compagnie vous propose d'aller faire un tour dans l'espace détente situ au fond du wagon numéro 12. Bonne journée et bon voyage avec la SNCF ©»

Un à un, les militaires quittèrent le wagon pour se dégourdir les jambes et profiter de l'espace détente, sous le regard envieux de Roy qui devait absolument terminer ses dossiers, apparu comme par miracle sur la table.( Ndla : C'est la petite magicienne Riza qui a fait ça lol ).Alors que le Colonel finissait sa glace,il s'étouffa soudain. D'un geste d'experte, Riza asséna a Roy un violent coup de poing dans le dos. 10 minutes après, les autres militaires trouvèrent leur supérieur entrain de rendre ses tripes par la fenêtre, et Riza littéralement morte de rire.

En voyant se spectacles, les autre explosèrent de rire aussi. Ils finirent quand même par arriver sans encombre .

Roy et son équipe se dirigèrent donc, valises a la main, en direction du bureau d'accueil.

« Bonjours ! Vous devez êtres l'équipe Mustang ! Ravi de vous voir, je me présente, John Kara ! » S'exclama le blond. « Vos chambre sont par deux, et vous êtes placés par grades. Numéro 16 les plus gradés, au numéro 19 les moins ! En espérant que vous passerez un bon séjour ! »

Ils montèrent leurs bagages, puis s'installèrent. Comme prévu, Roy partageait sa chambre avec Riza.

« Bon Colonel,je prend le lit près de la porte »

Roy approuva, conscient qu'il serait suicidaire de la contredire .

« Je vais prendre une douche a moins que vous souhaitiez d'abord y aller ? »

« Non pas de problèmes allez-y Lieutenant»

5 minutes après, Roy entendit Riza :

« Dîtes Colonel, vous voudriez bien me passer une serviette s'il vous plait ? »

Roy se précipita, mais il ne vit pas le chien de Riza par terre et atterrit … juste dans la baignoire dans laquelle Riza se lavait. La porte claqua un grand coup et Roy de surprise se retrouva collé a Riza. Riza fixa intensément le Colonel et vice versa. Roy ne put resister, et embrassa Riza pasisonément


	4. Chapter 4

Voici donc le 4°chapitre de ma fic, il est relativement court désolée. Il y a eu aussi quelque problèmes avec le 3° chapitre, il y avait une suite d'écrite a la fin, mais elle n'a pas été publié. **Au cas ou elle a été publiée, n'en prenez pas compte ! **

Chapitre 4 : End

Alors que Roy était entrain de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Riza lui rendit son baiser avec beaucoup plus de fouge que lui. Roy était si déstabilisé par cet évènement, qu'il s'arrêta un moment pour regarder Riza. Surprise de l'arrêt du Colonel, elle s'arrêta elle aussi :

« Pourquoi vous arrêtez vous Colonel ? » Sa voix été douce et tendre. Roy se surprit à sourire.

« Et vous lieutenant, êtes vous seulement consciente de ce que vous faites ? »

Riza ne comprenait plus rien. Il l'embrassait passionnément, puis lui demandait si c'était elle était consciente de ses actes ! Elle sentait les larmes monter, puis comprenant que Roy avez juste fait ça pour s'amuser, elle le repoussa très violemment contre le rebord de la baignoire. Sans prêter attention au cri de douleur de son supérieur elle sortit de la salle de bain. Alors que Roy essayait de sortir de la baignoire, Riza lui cria :

« Alors comme ça s'était uniquement pour votre plaisir personnel ? Vous pensez que je n'étais pas consciente ? Mais j'aurais dut me douter que le Colonel Mustang était un briseur de cœur !!! »

Le colonel avait blêmit sous la tirade de Riza.

« Riza atten…. »

Mais la porte de la chambre claqua, indiquant à Roy que Riza était partie.

« …dez… » . Il s'effondra sur le lit de Riza. _#Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut il qu'elle comprenne ça ? Tout ce que je voulais c'était te garder au près de moi, pas de perdre une seconde fois, mon dieu mais quel imbécile…# _ Il s'habilla (Ndla : Faut pas oublier qu'il était a poil XD ), puis sortit lui aussi. On lui indiqua qu'une jeune femme blonde avait été aperçue vers la gare. Le sang de Roy ne fit qu'un tour, il se mit à courir comme jamais en direction de la gare. Il finit par découvrir sa subordonnée à la caisse .

« Lieutenant, attendez ne partez pas s'il vous plait ! » Cria t-il. Mais Riza ne lui accorda aucune attention. Elle prit les billets, puis s'assit, ses valise à côté d'elle, le visage fermé(Ndla : Celui de Riza, pas les valises XD). Roy s'assit donc lui aussi à côté de Riza.

« Ri…Riza écoute-moi je t'en prie » murmura Roy. « Tu as mal compris ce que je voulais dire, Riza ! je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ressentait bien les mêmes chose que moi !Riza je t'en prie crois-moi, je veux que tu reste près de moi !C'est la vérité Riza, je te le jure… »

« Ah oui vraiment ? Et comment pourrais-je te croire Roy ? Non même pas le peine je part »

En effet, le train arriva en gare. Au moment au Riza allait monter dans le train, Roy prit Riza par la taille, et l'embrassa fougueusement contre un pilier un peu plus loin du train. Sa main caressa le dos de Riza, puis descendit peu à peu. Riza, essaya de se débattre, ce qui fit arrêter Roy. Il la fixa, sans enlever ses mains. Elle leva vers lui un visage hésitant et murmura :

« Roy je … je … je t'ai…» mais sa voix se brisa, et quelques larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Roy les enleva délicatement, puis posa un doigt sur les lèvre de son premier lieutenant.

« Chut, Riza. Ne dit rien. Ce n'est pas la peine, car moi je peux te le dire Riza. Oui je t'aime. Tu es une femme magnifique, intelligente, tellement belle… Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de te perdre une seconde fois Riza, tu es ma perle rare… »

Riza sourit, puis se blottit dans les bras de l'alchimiste de flamme, et laissa Roy la caresser tendrement …

FIN ! Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos rewiews, ça ma fait très plaisir D

A plus pour de nouvelles fics -

Anzuki


End file.
